paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder and a sick Sarah
Ryder was taking a brisk morning walk with Sarah, and noticed she was looking a little pale. She sneezed. Ryder carried Sarah back to the lookout. He brought her into his room, and felt her head. She was burning up. Ryder grabbed a thermometer, and placed it under the girl's tongue. " Achoo!" *ZOOM!!* it whizzed past Chase, making him flatten his ears. Charice was howling with laughter. Chase could never be mad at Charice. Even though she was laughing at him. Chase laughed with Charice. Sarah was still sleeping. Ryder's mother was making chicken noodle soup for Sarah. Ryder was busy taking care of Sarah. Sarah was still sleeping. Skye thought it was cute. Rocky was helping Ryder's mother make chicken noodle soup for Sarah. He was cutting vegetables. The soup was done. Sarah woke up. Ryder took a bowl, and brought it to Sarah. Ryder rubbed her back. Chase was busy with polishing his winch. Rocky was busy riveting something. Skye was busy changing the lights on her helicopter. Rubble was washing his bucketloader. Zuma was busy with his buoys. Marshall was helping with the soup. He sprayed water onto the vegetables. Chase snuck up on Marshall, and caused him to drench the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian! Ryder saw this, and scowled. "Sh! Sarah is resting! Be quiet!" Ryder whispered. Chase and Marshall were sorry. Ryder smiled, and forgave the pups. Sarah saw a silhouette of a pup, possibly a Belgian malinois puppy. She got up out of bed to see the pup. Charice saw a Belgian malinois puppy, and scowled at her. The malinois cried. Sarah reassured the little pup. The malinois puppy was crying hard. Sarah picked up the malinois puppy, and started singing to her. Ryder heard sweet singing, even though Sarah was still sick. Sarah was getting better. Sarah took a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and ate it. Ryder saw the Belgian malinois puppy crying, and patted her. "What're you gonna call her?" Ryder asked. "I'm gonna call her Sia!" Sarah said cheerfully. Sia howled with joy. She rolled onto her back, showing her belly. Ryder scratched Sia's belly and giggled. Chase saw Sia, and blushed. Sia glanced at Chase, and flattened her ears. Skye snarled at Sia. Charice was asleep. Chase saw Skye snarling at Sia, and his big brother instinct kicked in. Chase growled at Skye, and she snarled viciously at him. Ryder saw his German Shepherd and Cockapoo arguing, and "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!" Ryder yelled. Chase, Skye, and Sia all flinched. Sia was near tears. Chase patted Sia's head. Sia cried hard. Sarah was sleeping. Sia entered Ryder's room, where Sarah was sleeping, and whimpered. She coaxed the little puppy, and in a flash, Sia was sleeping. Ryder was busy preparing medicine for Sarah. She was burning up. Charice was playing with an old tug toy. Ryder was working on a new kind of medicine, to help the girl get well. Chase was working on his police cruiser. He was adding some sort of upgrade to his 4x4. Ryder's mother chopped herbs, and made an herbal tea. The girl was coughing, sneezing, and wheezing, which got everyone quite concerned. Something loud woke Sarah up from her deep rest. Category:Caring for friends Category:Sick friends, helping to take care Category:Reassurance